


Cheat

by babybrotherdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Hand Jobs, Internal Conflict, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: Dean hates that they’re still doing this.





	Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from an anon! "Hiii! For the fic request could you write something like an AU where Sam and Dean are still brothers but they're both in relationships and they cheat on their parters with each other? Thank youuuu

Dean hates that they’re still doing this. 

It was easy enough to explain away when they were kids; just a pair of brothers who were a little too close and figured it was safer to experiment with each other than anybody else. It made sense at the time, and they were real good at hiding it, too- Mom and Dad never caught them, not once. Not when Dean taught his baby brother how to kiss, and not later, when Sam was eager to show off the other things he could do with his mouth. Even through high school, Dean could convince himself it was just a matter of comfort- a matter of being close. Whenever he went through a bad breakup, Sam was there to comfort him, always eager to crawl into Dean’s bed when presented with an opportunity.

These days, it’s a whole lot harder to justify what they do.

Sam is engaged. Jessica’s a sweet girl, and Dean likes her a lot. She’s gorgeous, whip-smart, and absolutely perfect for his brother; when Sam told him that he’d finally got around to proposing, he’d taken him out for drinks to celebrate, eager to show his support.

(He doesn’t think about how they ended up kissing outside the bar, the both of them tipsy and sloppy and eager in a whole different way. Dean had gone home with his clothes disheveled and a deep sense of shame.)

And Dean- even Dean’s got somebody now, somebody long-term. Her name is Carmen and she’s any man’s wet dream, soft and clever and completely head-over-heels for him, to boot. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve her, and Sam’s particularly good at reminding him that he doesn’t.

Carmen’s visiting her parents for the weekend and Sam comes over without asking. Dean lets him in without question; he recognizes the expression his brother is wearing and no matter how much he hates himself for it, it stirs something in him, makes his heart stutter in his chest knowing what’s to come. 

Sam doesn’t waste any time. As soon as the door’s shut behind him, he closes the space between them, crowding Dean up against the wall and leaning down to press their lips together. Everything else melts away and Dean sighs, fingers catching in his brother’s shirt to hold him there. It’s easier to ignore the guilt when Sam’s kissing him, all soft and needy and distinctly  _Sam_.

“Missed you,” Sam mumbles without pulling away, and Dean just nods, holds his brother a little tighter. He wonders, sometimes, what made them like this, so desperate to be close, so twisted that this is how they’ve always been, but he can never quite put his finger on it. “Missed you so much.”

Instead of responding, Dean just presses closer, throws his arms around Sam’s neck so he’s got a little more leverage to deepen the kiss. Sam doesn’t protest, and the kiss gets hungrier, more demanding. It’s not until they break apart for air that he speaks, too breathy and too desperate. “Upstairs?”

That’s all it takes for Sam to lead the way up to Dean’s bedroom, the one that he shares with his live-in girlfriend. They press in close together as soon as their clothes are out of the way, hands and mouths all over each other’s skin. It’s a haze of the same messy desire they’ve been clinging to since they were teenagers, and the way Sam’s hand curls around Dean’s dick is the same, too- more confident, maybe, surer in the way he moves, but it has exactly the same effect on Dean and he fumbles to reciprocate, finding Sam’s mouth with his again to stifle the sounds he’s making.

It’s fast and messy and Dean’s wrist threatens to cramp, the two of them half-kneeling and pressed in too close as they get each other off. Dean struggles to breathe past the taste of his brother’s mouth but it doesn’t matter when he hits that peak, soaring high and moaning through it as he spills over Sam’s hand. Sam’s not far behind him, and they’re still kissing, if it can be called that; more like a messy exchange of spit and unspoken promises, the eternal understanding that whatever else happens, they belong to each other. Nobody else. 

When they’re finally done, left leaning against each other and panting hard and coming down from the high, Dean closes his eyes, just listening to Sam’s breathing and letting himself get lost in it all; the shape and smell and taste of his brother all around him, drowning out the entire rest of the world and the sense of guilt that threatens to choke him. They lie down together because they always do, and because they’ve still got a day and a half to get away with this, and Dean knows his brother well enough to understand that Sam won’t want to waste one second of that time. 

For now, Dean just focuses on getting some rest, hoping that he’ll be able to doze off with the comforting warmth of Sam’s arms around him and a completely clear head. It’s a hell of a lot easier to let this happen when he doesn’t take the time to think about it too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
